Cartas a mi futuro amor
by Seo Ha Na
Summary: Es una historia NaruHina. Cartas que se escriben explicando sus sentimientos a lo largo de los momentos que los unieron.


Te he estado observando por mucho tiempo. Tu sonrisa me ha salvado en diversas ocasiones. La primera vez que posaste tus ojos en mí, fue ese día en que tuve mi primera lucha real, con mi primo. En verdad fui feliz de escuchar como me animabas para nunca rendirme y ahí fue cuando adopte mi camino ninja y me sentí como una verdadera kunoishi. Ese mismo camino ninja que nos uniría siempre, creo que ese fue el primer paso para que ahora seamos lo que somos. "El nunca retroceder a nuestras palabras y no rendirse jamás", ese fue nuestro primer y más grande lazo.

El día que sentí que te perdía para siempre, aun sin saber si me corresponderías me confesé. Nunca creí que sería capaz de hacerlo, siempre tuve temores y nunca creí que sería capaz de exteriorizar mis sentimientos y mucho menos a ti. Cuando luchaste con Kiba te animaba en susurros. Cuando escuchaba que Sakura te animaba abiertamente, sentí envidia. Envidia de que ella pudiera gritarte "Tú puedes, Naruto" cuando yo lo hacía internamente; ella exteriorizaba las palabras que yo susurraba, que solo yo podía escuchar. Sentía envidia de ella porque tú le ponías más atención a su existencia. En ese entonces pensaba así, pero ahora me alegro que no me hubieras puesto atención desde el principio porque si hubiera sido así hubiéramos terminado como amigos y no como esposos; con nuestros pequeños Bolt y Himawari. Pienso que el poco tiempo que pasamos juntos sirvió para que fortaleciéramos nuestra unión, esa unión que estaba destinada a suceder. Porque ambos nacimos el uno para el otro. Nuestro camino ninja en común fue lo que nos trajo hasta acá.

Cuando perdí a Neji, ese día estaba dispuesta a morir por ti, pero él se interpuso. Él se sacrificó por nosotros, a veces creo que mi primo fue la persona que termino por fortalecer esta unión para que fuera posible. Sin embargo, aunque estoy feliz también siento tristeza porque él no merecía morir, no así. Veo a Himawari y a Bolt y quisiera que mi primo hubiera tenido la oportunidad de poder interactuar con ellos, de entrenarlos como alguna vez lo hizo conmigo. A veces pienso que yo debí haber muerto en vez de él; sin embargo, él ya me reprocho en un sueño que pensará en ello. Me dijo "Si tú no hubieras sobrevivido, Naruto se hubiera hundido en la oscuridad y en vez de ser el hokage de nuestra aldea se hubiera unido a Sasuke para destruir el mundo ninja, ese maldito mundo que le había quitado a la única persona que lo ha amado de verdad, que lo miro aún antes de ser el héroe de Konoha. La persona que estuvo ahí para él cuando todos se burlaban de su sueño, cuando todos le decían que era un bueno para nada. Siempre estuviste ahí, eres la única que lo puede hacer feliz y así lo harás, ¿No es cierto?", solo pude asentir y desde ese día prometí que no volvería a tener pensamientos tan egoístas. Siempre estaré ahí para ti, hasta que la muerte nos separe. Espero que esta carta llegue a tus manos cuando seamos ancianos y aún allí sigamos tomados de la mano. Te amo Uzumaki Naruto.

_Cuando peleaste con Neji, fue la primera vez en que note tu existencia. Tal vez suene cruel, pero era un niño, no podía ver que mi verdadero amor estaba justo enfrente de mis ojos. Creo que empecé a querer a Sakura porque ella siempre tuvo sus ojos puestos en Sasuke. Era otra forma de rivalizar con él, quien se sentía tan superior. Ahora que lo pienso creo que pose mis ojos en ella porque era una de sus muchas admiradoras, a pesar de que estaba Ino; supongo que porque siempre tuve la sensación que ese usuratonkashi se quedaría con ella. Bueno, lo que me hizo verte por primera vez fue tu determinación y el hecho de que no te rindieras aunque sabias de antemano que difícilmente podrías ganarle. Sin embargo, lo que más me enamoro, indudablemente, fue que adoptarás mi camino ninja. Aunque en ese momento no lo sabía, ese fue nuestro primer lazo verdadero._

_Cuando escuche esas palabras salir de tu boca "Porque yo te amo" casi me derrito, no podía pensar con claridad. Estaba inmovilizado por Pein. En ese momento no me importo que estuviera tan indefenso, lo único que me preocupo fue que tú no pudieras salir con vida de esta. Temí por tu vida y perdí el control. Ahí supe que mis sentimientos por ti eran mucho más que una simple amistad. Sentí tanto dolor al creerte perdida que casi libero al zorro, ¿Puedes entender cuanto es que te amo? Que no me importo, en lo absoluto, que kyubi pudiera terminar con este mundo que conocemos. Así de importante eres para mí, antes que el mundo estas tú. Así de grande es mi amor por ti. Después de eso, no tuve ni una sola oportunidad para hacerte saber mis sentimientos, llegue a creer que el universo estaba en contra de que te lo dijera, que te dijera "Yo también te amo". Pero antes de que yo pudiera siquiera pronunciar esas palabras tenía que cumplir con la última voluntad de Ero senin; debía terminar con el odio que prevalecía en el mundo ninja para que pudiera crear un mejor mundo para ti y para la familia que creáramos. Para nuestro pequeño Bolt y nuestra pequeña Himawari. Nunca pensé que tendría tan linda familia._

_Cuando Neji murió y me dijo sus últimas palabras, sentí que era un incompetente, que ni siquiera debería de estar vivo. Fue ahí cuando tú me diste una cachetada, tú me salvaste de la desesperación, de la humillación de no haber sido capaz de protegerlo, de no haber podido cumplir mi promesa de cambiar a los Hyuga para él. Tu siempre me has dicho que mi sonrisa te salvo, pero la realidad es que si alguien salvo a alguien, esa fuiste tú, mi adorada Hinata. Tu amor me salvo. Te amo y te seguiré amando hasta que estemos todos arrugados y nuestros hijos hayan hecho sus vidas. _


End file.
